


Fragility

by kuresoto



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: A Thin Veil Of Plot, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Empress, Anal Fingering, Blood and Gore, Butt Plugs, Choking, Dark!Rey, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Choking, Gray Jedi, Inappropriate Use of the Force, It's So AU It Almost Hurts, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, That's Not How The Force Works, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6200806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuresoto/pseuds/kuresoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she was unfathomable power, what they craved for – a leader worth serving</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragility

**Author's Note:**

> This pretty much _consumed_ me
> 
>  
> 
> ~~i read over everything once before posting cos the word count was giving me anxiety. sorry for any blatant mistakes~~

Her sharp eyes slid across the table, taking in the two men who argued in front of her with much tasteless sophistication. The two men, one a supreme leader of her army while the other, her _personal_ teacher in the ways of the Force. She chuckled at that thought. Teacher. With her power growing at an incredible rate, it was safe to say that she was quite equal to her teacher now, if not surpassing his, both of their powers mixing together with such ease.

“What’s the point of being part of the Empire if we destroy all the planets before they can even bow down to us?” Kylo Ren sneered condescendingly at Hux.

“We won’t destroy _all_ the planets. Only enough to set an example for anyone who has… _conflicting_ …political views.” A dark smirk spread across Hux’s face, a euphoric sense of glee filling the General at the idea of the bloodshed. “Why don’t we consult our Imperial Empress?”

Two pairs of eyes turned on her expectantly, their piercing glazes causing a slight shiver down her spine. “You will have to take this up with Snoke. He _is_ after all, the one who make the calls in regards to these matters.”

Hux rolled his eyes, ignoring the indignant growl from Kylo at his insolence. “It may have escaped your notice but you are the _Imperial Empress_. Your say will always be final. You are the granddaughter of Emperor Palpatine, the successor to the Empire.”

“True, but I didn’t chose this nor did I come willingly. I was _forced_ into this life. I don’t see any need in being part of this…government.” Disdain dripped into her last word.

“What would you prefer then? The _Resistance_? Please Rey, you may hate politics but nothing is more of a droll than the Resistance,” Kylo drawled, the memory of his traitorous parents nothing more than a smear in his mind.

“This is also true. I may have no choice in being your...Empress…but it doesn’t mean I have to like it.” Rey rose from her chair, causing the pair’s back to snap to attention. Good, they may be loose lipped but their bodies betrayed their true respect for her, something that the pair hated to give. “Run it by Snoke. End of discussion.”

Then again, there was nothing _stopping_ her from actually enjoying her power over the duo.

-

Rey’s coronation ceremony would have gone smooth if it was anyone else in her position. Hell, if she was actually brought up in this way of life as opposed to a scavenger, then maybe she would be more used to people doting on her every will. It wasn’t her fault that her whore of a mother had whisked her away from such a life, only to collapse and die soon after, stranding her on a waste of a planet that was Jakku. Her life was difficult, she never refuted that, but it was simple and uncomplicated. Life was so much easier when you didn’t know how long you would go before you scavenged enough for a portion; none of this political bullshit.

As she knelt before the old man she would later appoint as her advisor, the rich fabric and luxurious jewellery shifting over her body at her movements, the dark haired Force-user who stood to her left consumed her thoughts. If it wasn’t for him, she wouldn’t have been caught in such a mess. If it wasn’t for his stupid ship crash landing on Jakku, he would never have found her. If it wasn’t for him, her knees wouldn’t be crying as she gritted her teeth through this ridiculous ceremony that would declare her Imperial Empress of the Empire.

Kylo Ren, the man who would be appointed to be her teacher. A Force-user, like herself, except much more adept at it. Her powers were, if she remembered his exact words, were _wild, untamed, painful to even look at_. She had rolled her eyes at his drama – _as if he wasn’t just as volatile_.

The unimpressed look that he gave her was nothing compared to the disgust that radiated off the ginger general on her right. General Hux, the current Supreme Leader of her soon to be army. The one who revered her grandfather in such a way that her presence itself insulted him. _You had best live up to Emperor Palpatine or I’ll end you before you destroy everything he built._

The frigid words had echoed in her mind for days after her first encounter with the General, her first and only words with him. To be fair though, after she was swept off Jakku and was introduced to him, she was promptly taken away to be groomed for her coronation. Living on Jakku all her life didn’t help the droids as they stripped the hair from her body, from her legs, under arms as well as her nether regions; brushing out the thick knots from her hair before styling half of it in two buns – one under the other – and letting the rest of her long dark tresses fall over her shoulders.

A faint pink tinged her cheeks at the strange feel of airiness and slick between her legs. It didn’t help the fact that the smooth sheer fabric that was draped over her body left very little to the imagination. She was only given a pair of knickers to cover her modesty and even then, the skimpy excuse for underwear was riding up her backside when she knelt to accept the crown. She felt slightly self-conscious, her life as a scavenger still apparent from her ribs jutting from under her skin and the way her wrists seemed almost _too_ delicate. She had taken a glimpse at her new wardrobe and felt sweat bead at the back of her neck, nervous for her body to be exposed so. Empire fashion was too extravagant but she’ll get used to it. She had to.

As Snoke placed the golden crown made of thin metal that stuck in all directions, a soft sigh of relief escaped her mouth, happy to finally get off her knees. The crowd below her cheered before being silenced by Hux’s cold voice. His spiel of glorifying her as the new Imperial Empress would have almost made her shoulders relax if it wasn’t for the cold glare he sent her way as he passed her.

It also didn’t help that killed her grandfather was still at large.

-

To say that Kylo was impressed was an understatement. What took him years to grasp, came to Rey like it was second nature. Her form, initially sloppy, chaotic and aggravating to watch, had transitioned into incredible elegance and grace, the potential of being a beautiful killer becoming more and more apparent each time they sparred. Once she got the hang of using the Force and channelled it appropriately, her presence became tolerable. She didn’t seem to have the same political enthusiasm as a certain general so already, she was bearable. If someone had to place a name to it, they would almost say that Kylo had a sort of affection towards his newly crowned empress. After all, her increasing power was nothing short of mesmerising.

Her face twisted in pain as she tried to dodge one of his blows, unsuccessful as pain blossomed at her side. She clutched the wound, not letting the injury deter her fierce blows against the taller man. With surprising poise – considering her bleeding side – she spun on her toes, dropping low between and through Kylo’s legs, flicking hot specks blood in his eyes when he spun around in rage at her flittering moves. He rubbed at his face angrily and growled, the low rumble of his chest the only warning he would give before slashing down with firm resolution.

Kylo took the opportunity to pin her arms above her head, his long legs caging her own to stop her from thrashing around. “When will you learn, scavenger? Your tricks don’t work on me. Think of something _better_.”

If the situation was any different, he would have relished at the wriggling body below him, her squirming form spread before him to taste. He wanted to surrender to his urges, oh how he _wanted_.

But no, she was his Empress. He didn’t care much for politics, joining the Empire _only_ because he couldn’t bear to be in the same planet as his parents, much less the same side, but even he knew that it was a slippery slope to fraternize with the scavenger-cum-leader.

He had to suppress the moan that threatened to bubble when her writhing hips brushed against him groin, causing his cock to stir at the softness of her body.

“Get off me!”

He closed his eyes, ignoring her command and savouring the moments when her body would almost _caress_ his hardening cock. He was almost sure that she was doing this on purpose but why would she?

His eyes snapped open at the movements that were no longer angry wriggling but more _gyrating_. He looked down in surprise and choked when she rolled her hips up to grind against his cock. His shallow breaths tickled her face, neither of them caring as the heat in the room seemed to become unbearable. Rey cocked a brow at him, as if to challenge him.

His mind almost short circuited when she twisted her neck, the column of flesh glistening from sweat, as if exposed for him to taste. He watched her with rapt attention as her small pink tongue poked out from her supple lips, licking a long strip up his arm. She ran her tongue over her bottom lip, lapping at the salty sweat. The teasing glint on her eyes made him throw caution to the wind.

Fuck rules.

Their lips crashed, teeth clacking painfully, both of them battling with ardent desperation at trying to conquer the other. He ground his hips down into her, his throbbing cock rubbing against her heat, the friction it created making her groan in need. She pulled free enough from his grasp to wrap her legs around his waist, and let out a surprised yelp when he pulled her up, still straddling his waist.

“You’ve progressed quite nicely, _you majesty_. Is this really what you want? To complete your training, to the absolute _fullest_? To give into your desires? To go down a path, frowned upon by Jedi and Sith alike?”

Rey shivered at Kylo’s voice reverberating in her ear, the deep silky tone driving her wild. She latched on his neck, her teeth grazing and biting the flesh hard enough to leave a mark. She sucked on the smooth skin, _hard,_ marking him for everyone to see. She didn’t care, she was the _fucking Empress._

“Would I be letting you do this if I wasn’t a hundred percent sure?” She smiled at the sight of Kylo’s flushed face. She leaned in and hovered over his ear. “You better fuck me soon or you’ll regret it.”

“As you wish, your majesty,” growled Kylo, slamming her back against the wall, ignoring the pained gasp from Rey. He took the opportunity to capture her mouth once more, his thick tongue hungrily devouring her.

As she clung onto his arms with her life, his hand slipped into her thin pants and moaned at the absence of any undergarments. “Did you want this that badly? How many times did you come here, wearing _nothing_ , hoping for me to just _fuck you_? How often do you go back to your quarters, your pants _soaking wet_ , not from sweat but from your juices?”

His fingers slipped into her with ease, her slick coating his fingers instantly. He added another and furiously fucked her with his fingers, relishing at how Rey arched her back at his talented ministrations. When he started to feel his hand cramp, he pulled out with a filthy _schlop_ and lapped at the tangy liquid that coated his hand. Heavy lidded, Rey dropped her head forward and gave his digits a _long, filthy lick._

Rey moaned at the taste of her on his fingers, her tongue curling around them and making his body tremble with want. As he panted at the sensation of her leathery tongue caressing his fingers, he dropped her legs and virtually _ripped_ the offending fabric that was between him and her dripping pussy. With a playful glint in her eyes, Rey hooked her fingers of his own elastic pants and yanked them down, his painfully red cock bouncing free. His precum gleamed in the light, making her pupils dilate with want. It must be a fashion thing, for everyone to be so _bare_ and free of pubic hair, his veiny cock and balls exposed for her. He pinned her body against the wall and hooked one of her legs under his arm, exposing all of her for him to see. Kylo’s throat seized up at the sight of Rey’s smooth mounds, her folds glistening from her juices that _just kept leaking_.

“You’re so _fucking wet._ You’re absolutely _soaking_.” Inch by inch, he slowly slid into her, groaning at the feel of her juices coating his thick cock, Rey mewling at the fullness he brought to her body. “For me.”

He almost slid out of her completely before thrusting back in, sheathing himself to the hilt. She moved to wrap her legs around his waist again, his strong arms holding her up as he picked up the pace and started to feverishly pound into her. She threw her head back against the wall, her saliva almost choking her from the pleasure that wrecked her body. Each thrust hit the spot that made her see stars.

Kylo wanted it to last forever but her tightness was too much. He slowed down his thrusts to languid rolling of his hips, chuckling at the annoyed sounds Rey made. He even had the audacity to almost pull completely out, his head teasing against her slit. He let out a pained cry when Rey surged forward and bit his lip, hot blood dripping from his lip.

His moment of distraction gave Rey the opportunity to push off the wall and force Kylo on the cold ground, impaling her dripping cunt completely on the pulsating cock. She rocked back and forth, letting the sensations and friction take over her body as she gripped her breasts firmly, rolling her nipples between the tips her fingers. Every now and then, she paused in her rocking and lift herself up, almost letting his cock flop out before dropping back down with such force that it made Kylo clench his eyes.

Rey savored the sight of Kylo gripping his fist against his forehead at the pleasure she generated, rolling her hips experimentally, seeing how far she could push him before he snapped. Apparently, it wasn’t much.

Kylo rocketed up and flipped her over, gripping her ankle and slinging her leg over his shoulder as his other hand held her other leg firmly against the floor. With her legs spread wide and her cunt lips pulled apart with such vulgarity, he thrusted deeply into her. Hands roaming over her body, his fingers stopped at her clit and rubbed it in circular motions, making Rey let out the _loudest_ moan. He didn’t even give a fuck if the whole castle heard them as he continued to pound into her small body.

With her pants reaching impossible pitches, her walls clenched around his swelled cock, her slick juices running down her legs and coating his thighs. Soon, his balls clenched as hot white spurts came from his tip. He thrusted deeply three more times, not caring for the white cum that dripped out of her folds at his continual thrusts.

Slipping out, satisfied at the image of his Empress thoroughly fucked with his cum seeping from her, he bent over and kissed her jaw.

He may not give a shit about politics but he was starting to like his new leader.

-

Their training sessions became more sporadic after that, half actually training, half Kylo fucking her with desperate abandon as if their relationship would end suddenly. She had that power, he knew that. Rey could sense the insecurities at the back of his mind, their connection more than just physical. She would have addressed his worry if he didn’t constantly cut her off before she could get a word out, pinning her with his dark eyes and he shoving his cock into her small form. She wouldn’t mind really, if he wasn’t so _fucking distracting_ during their incessant meetings with Hux and Snoke.

She felt his fingers ghost across her skin, as if he was actually settled between her legs, curling his index finger past her folds and against her hot centre. Rey tried to concentrate on whatever Hux was saying. It was futile of course. The moment she let her eyes slip shut to languish in the feel of Kylo’s use of the Force in her, she was a goner. With cheeks painted a pretty shade of red, she shifted in her seat to ride the invisible hand.

Kylo remained in his seat, watching Rey unfurl while still in the meeting. Smirking, he continued his ministrations under the table, his fingers dancing like a puppeteer. He couldn’t wait to see her later for their training session, eager to see what she would be like. Would she just throw him down with the command on her lips to fuck her? Or would she be more pissed that he would pull something like that in the meeting and beat him down? Either way, he was looking forward to their encounter.

His cock pressed against his pants, straining when he heard the unmistakable _moan_ slip from Rey’s lips. Eyebrows raised, he could not quite believe her faux pas. He noticed Hux had stopped talking and was no longer listening to the mindless drone that was Snoke, the General opting to watch their Empress pant with her blush creeping up to her ears now, both of them fully aware that she was riding out her orgasm. He watched Hux swallow thickly, the normally meticulous and no-nonsense attitude replaced by a sense of captivation for the young girl. He pondered the implications of this new discovery as he slipped his fingers from the girl, releasing his hold over her.

Rey let out a long sigh of content, not caring for the other occupants of the room, ignoring the glare sent her way from Snoke. She mentally shrugged. If they didn’t want a fuck up like herself running the Empire then maybe they shouldn’t rely on bloodlines as much as they did.

She lifted her hand up to silence Snoke before he could chastise her attitude and appearance. “Dismissed.” With a huff, the old man stormed out of the meeting, Kylo slowly trailing behind him but not before throwing her a knowing look.

Just as she returned the look, her eyes flickered to Hux who had yet to move. She narrowed her eyes, taking in the faint blush that was creeping up his neck as well as his gloved hands, clenched in fists with such force that if they weren’t covered then she was sure his nails would be drawing blood. “Was there something you wanted to discuss, General?”

As if her voice addressing him broke the spell, Hux snapped out of his trance and glared at her. “No,” he gritted out. “There’s _nothing_ I want to discuss.”

She hummed thoughtfully. “Well if you change your mind, you know where to find me.”

Rey smiled as the ginger swept from the room with his nose tipped up.

-

There was fire and rage burning in him. To the normal observer, there was nothing amiss with General Hux, the tall ginger making his way through the castle with his back stiff as always. Despite his appearance, he was furious. How dare she mock him? How dare she treat her position so _lightly_? How dare she be so ungrateful for the life she had been given on a silver platter? Did she not understand anything?

As he made his way down to the training grounds, it never occurred to him that he would be walking into a trap. It was one thing to see her face flushed from an orgasm – how she managed to pull that one off in the middle of a meeting, he didn’t know – but it was another to _actually_ see her bent over a table, her breasts pressed against the table and her mouth hanging open as Kylo Ren pounded into her from behind.

Hux stood in the doorway in shock, watching the couple fuck each other with such need and vulgarity that would have normally made him look away in disgust. However, there was something mesmerising with the way their bodies meshed together, the obscene sound of skin on skin slapping making his cock stir. Captivated, he watched Kylo press his chest against Rey’s back and whisper something in her ear that made her let out a deep _guttural_ moan. Kylo licked a strip along her neck and shoulder, stopping at the apex and flicked his eyes up at their guest. Hux felt his throat clench and tongue dry from the passion Kylo’s eyes held.

With their eyes still fixed, Kylo dropped light kisses on Rey’s shoulder, giving the General a rare glimpse of his soft side. The lazy smile that curled on her face made Hux’s heart skip a beat. What was happening? Growling, he spun on his toes and promptly left, missing the identical grins that graced the couple’s faces.

When he was summoned to Rey’s chambers the next day, he didn’t expect to find her on her expansive balcony wearing nothing but a string-like thong that was a sorry excuse for underwear. With her back towards him, her breasts were obstructed from his view as she lathered lotion over her strong arms. He stood to attention and turned his eyes away, trying to give her some privacy despite walking in to her and Kylo’s compromising position the day before.

“You called?”

“Ah, yes.” Rey squeezed some more lotion on her palm and smirked at the shiver that ran through Hux’s body at the wet sound of lotion slapping on her skin. She turned her body so that her chest was in full view to him and started to rub the glistening lotion over her pert breasts. She tilted her head back slightly so any stray hairs wouldn’t get stuck to her body. “How are the preparations for next week’s event going?”

Of course, the ball that would be taking place next week in honor of the new Imperial Empress’ reign. Six months after the coronation when Rey was sufficiently settled in, the event was announced to welcome any new federations that had decided to join the Empire. It was also a good opportunity to convince any undecided planets to join their side.

“Shouldn’t you be asking your advisor about such preparations? I’m the Supreme Leader of your clone army, not your personal assistant,” sneered Hux, trying his best to keep his eyes to the bright blue skies and not the jiggling breasts she sensually applied lotion on.

“Hmm, could have fooled me,” laughed Rey as she laid down on her chest and held up the tube of lotion. “You come to my every beck and call _like_ my servant. Back please.”

Rey let a shuddering gasp at the touch of Hux’s gloved hands gripping her waist as he roughly straddled her body, the feel of leather making her toes curl. “You had best watch your mouth, _your magnificence_ ,” whispered Hux harshly. “You never know who could take advantage of you.”

He dripped a generous amount of lotion over her back, painting her tanned skin like an artist, and rubbed the thin liquid into her slowly. His large hands roamed over her body, covering every inch of her flesh with the shiny lotion, effectively coating his leather gloves in the substance as well. He moved his hand further downwards and rubbed at the round globes of her ass, her glistening butt making his mouth water. _Almost_.

Hux leaned over, careful to keep his uniform clear of the lotion, and gripped her neck with one of his hands. “Is this what you wanted?” The fingers of his other hand rubbed against the thin fabric that shielded herself from him. He relished at the feel of her soft mound springing back against his finger as he gently pressed against her. “Was Ren not enough?” He slipped a finger past the fabric and teased her wet folds, his digit running over the lips of her cunt before stopping and applying pressure to her clit.

Gasping at the sensation that rocked her body, Rey tried to move her head to look at him but was kept firmly in place by his hand. “Whatever do you mean?” He tightened his hold around her neck.

“I mean,” started Hux, roughly shoving two of his fingers into her, burying them to his knuckles as he twisted his hand so that his thumb could still rub circles around her clit. “…do you like being fucked by random men that much? Do you want to be treated like a whore so badly?” His voice remained the same cold tone as he thrust his gloved fingers in and out of her.

He ignored the whine as he abruptly pulled his fingers from her dripping pussy and pushed himself off her naked form. Standing straight before Rey, he looked down; taking in the lust that shone in her eyes, the reddening of her lips that she must have clamped between her teeth from crying out and the mussed hair that slipped from the three bun style she insisted on donning so often. He sneered at her. “Ren is so convinced that you’re powerful enough for this role but I have yet to see anything that would impress me. All I see is your cowardly sensibility to spare lives and leave traitorous planets unharmed. Best be careful, your whore of a mother seemed to have imprinted on you more than we were aware.”

Just as he thought she would rethink her actions or at least move to cover herself – maybe even be embarrassed at her crass tactics – Rey reached up and wrapped her fingers around his wrist. The wrist of the same hand that was in her moments ago. She directed the hand to her mouth and slipped the slick that covered his soft leather gloves into her mouth, her lips forming an ‘O’ as she sucked. His eyes widened at the feel of her tongue pressing against his glove, curling around and licking her salty juice from his finger. He had to stop himself from ripping his gloves off to truly feel her tongue around him. She released him with a _pop_ and smirked at him.

“You had best be careful, General. It wouldn’t be wise for you to underestimate me.”

He swallowed the saliva that seemed to pool at the back of his throat and turned around before his blush that crept up his neck gave him away. As he passed through her chambers, his body stuttered at the presence of Kylo in the shadows, having seen the exchange that passed between himself and Rey. With a glance back to make sure they were out of earshot, Hux stepped into Kylo’s personal space.

“Careful, Ren, that your personal interest does not blind you from the fact at hand. She. Is. Weak.”

Kylo leaned close, a feat not hard considering their proximity, and inhaled the mixed scent of Hux and Rey that soaked his body. “And yet…she made you get your hands dirty.”

Hux froze, anger surging through his body at Kylo’s accurate statement, and clenched his fist. The fist that had residue of Rey’s juice and saliva mixed together. “You know nothing.”

Grinning, he bit the General’s ear and moved away, disregarding the yelp that resulted and moved towards his empress, leaving the ginger alone with his thoughts.

-

After training one day, Kylo moved to stop Rey from leaving, both of them agreeing at the beginning of the session to hold off on their sexcapades until after the welcome ball. “Rey, I no longer think it’s wise to involve Hux in our business.”

He would have cried out in shock if he didn’t feel a constrictive force wrapping around the column of his throat, squeezing gently and cutting off his airway. With his back against the wall, he watched Rey slink up to him with her hand tense as it hovered above her head, her fingers taut at the pull of Force she had over him. With her other hand, she cupped his balls, rolling them in her palm through his soft pants.

She pulled his twitching cock free from it’s confines and with a firm grip, she jerked him quickly and ruthlessly, her clutch around his neck not relenting. Just as he hovered between the brink of passing out and cumming, she formed a circle with her fingers and tightened her hold at the base of his cock, effectively stopping him from ejaculating. She released her hold on the Force, fresh breath rushing into his lungs with such relief that it almost distracted him from the uncomfortable and almost painful feel around his cock.

Despite her short height, Rey still had a presence of power. She licked a stripe up his chest to the base of his neck, savouring the salty taste of sweat, and suddenly let go of his throbbing length. “Don’t question me again. Understand?”

When Kylo tried to reach down for his cock to give himself a quick release, he found his hands pinned by his sides by her power. She squeezed harder around his base to drive the question home. He panted, his heart pounding in his chest as the pain of being unable to cum grew. “Understood,” he choked out.

With a satisfied nod, Rey relinquished her hold over him and swept out. She missed at how Kylo grabbed his cock with his lips between his teeth, frantically pumping it three times before his balls clenched; white hot spurts painting the floors of their training ground. He collapsed onto the floor, back sliding down the wall, and held his head against his fingers, heavy breathing mixed with his hysterical chuckles echoing the empty room. A dark smile formed on his lips as he licked the blood that was drawn from biting his lip. How he loved his Empress.

-

The gown that Rey chose would have made her scavenger-self blush. The thing that Rey had to adapt to quickly soon after her coronation, was the sense of style that the Empire seemed to adopt. Everything seemed to be made of layers of sheer fabric, the smooth chiffon against her skin the only factor that _just_ made Rey accept her fate. She was never used to such extravagance, her body used to the scratchy thick fabric of her scavenger garb that would protect her from sand storms and the harsh heat of Jakku. Now, as she swept through the halls in fabric that just covered her breasts but exposed her stomach, draped from her waist and shoulders whilst trailing behind her, her new fashion gave her a liberating sense of authority. The thrill of having such power from her presence alone sent shivers down her spine. No longer under the thumb of a junkyard boss and his malarkey order.

Her billowing dress along the marble floor filled her body with confidence as she stopped in front of the large doors that lead to the bustling event inside. Was she meant to greet her guests as they arrived? Was she meant to welcome them earlier in the evening? She shrugged at the questions brewing in her mind, not caring for her untimely arrival. Rolling her shoulders, she set her back and pushed open the doors.

The room hushed at her presence, a blanket of awe fell over the guests as they took in the Imperial Empress in all her glory. Some people with an inkling of Force-sensitivity could just feel that power that radiated from her lithe body. Contrary to popular belief, she _was_ actually looking into the political situations within the Empire and wasn’t late to her own event because she was merely _lazing around_. She rolled her eyes at the stray thoughts that she brushed over, some undecided faction leaders sneering at her tardiness.

She nodded at the ambassadors who bowed their head in reverence, sweeping past them to convene with Hux and Kylo. The pair had taken residence at the back of the hall, observing the guests for any foul play. “How goes things?”

Holding out a flute of champagne for her, Kylo nodded his helmet covered head at Snoke who shook his head in disappointment. “Snoke isn’t pleased by your lack of punctuality.”

“I was otherwise…preoccupied…” She didn’t miss the disdain on Hux’s face at her flimsy excuse but let him be. If he didn’t want to believe her, then so be it. “I should get to work on the undecided.”

Once left alone again, Kylo side-glanced at the Supreme Leader. “You should have more faith in her. You may not believe in the Force, but at least believe in _her_.”

“How unlike you, Ren, to be so _loyal_.”

“How uncharacteristic of you to _not_ be. Weren’t you _so_ excited when you heard that there _was_ indeed an heir after Emperor Palpatine was so brutally murdered? Let alone a _female_ heiress?”

Hux sniffed. “That was before I found out she was a scavenger with nothing of worth. I’m not _disloyal_ per se, I’m still waiting for someone to _be_ loyal to.” He thought back to all the vulgar instances where he caught her with her lips glistening, eyes wet and cheeks flushed from being taken by his companion.

“Hmm, it’s a shame,” commented Kylo. “It’s a shame that your mind cannot even wrap itself – much less see – her power and influence.”

The conversation was over before Hux could give a caustic reply, the dark man leaving him and choosing to settle in an alcove closer to the girl that mingled seamlessly with the crowd. Hux observed his would-be leader, wanting to turn his head in disgust at how _open_ she was, her heart on her sleeve as she smiled brightly at the guest she was currently conversing with. She truly was a ray of sunshine, her demeanor not suiting what an Imperial Empress should be like.

The event passed on through the night without much happening: Kylo and Hux still standing on the sidelines, observing the crowd at different points in the room while Rey successfully continued to recruit different ambassadors to their political side. There were still some stray factions that were unsure but as long as they remained neutral and didn’t actively go against her, Rey didn’t see any reason to threaten them in any way. She could practically _hear_ Hux growling from across the room at her lax actions. She ignored him of course, the General didn’t know how to deal with the public even if it was written in a manual and slapped across his face by Emperor Palpatine himself.

As Hux watched the fifth group of ambassadors politely decline her offer and excuse themselves from Rey’s presence, he clenched his clasped fists behind in back, itching to give the order to obliterate their planet. As if _hearing_ his thoughts, she turned around and looked him in the eye, eyebrow cocked with the silent challenge to oppose her. He bristled at her audacity and tilted his head down in surrender; even he knew when to pick his battles.

Then, just as he lifted his head and caught a glimpse of her smirk, it happened. In a flash of brilliant red light, the crackling energy of a blaster shot across the room right towards Rey before being stopped in mid-air. The energy hovered in the middle of the room, the sizzling sound unbearably loud in the room of shocked and frightened yells. Amidst the chaos stood Rey, hand outstretched with her fingers splayed, the Force flowing through her and holding the energy blast in the air.

With her other hand, she froze the two rebels who moved to escape, their bodies frigid against her power. Their bodies were dragged forward, feet scraping the floors lightly as Rey held the bulk of their weight off the ground. Once they were sufficiently close enough, she relinquished her hold over them and let them collapse in a heap on the ground.

Hux, along with the bewildered rebel spies and the rest of the hall, watched in amazement, entranced by the beauty as Rey clenched her fists; the blaster beam crinkling into a small ball of light, the energy trying to escape its’ invisible confines Rey had placed over it. Seamlessly, she floated the orb into her hand and let it hover above her palm. Hips swaying hypnotically, the sound of her stilettos click-clacking against the polished floors filled the room as she neared the rebels, the one who fired trembling in fear of what was to come.

She knelt before the pair, her dead eyes boring into their skulls. “Do you understand what you’ve just done?” Rey tutted as the rebels continued to tremble, their fear impairing their ability to take in her words. “I come in peace and this is what you do? That’s not very polite or nice of you.”

Grabbing the collar of the rebel who fired, she pulled him up roughly, her nails digging and piercing the flesh exposed on his neck. “You along with everyone must understand that I do not tolerate such rudeness.” She pressed the ball of energy into the man’s chest, his blood-curling screams piercing the ears of everyone occupying the room. As the ball was slowly pushed through the fabric, the smell of singed flesh filled the air as the blaster energy made a neat hole before dispersing along with the man’s screams.

She let go of the rebel’s neck, not caring for the lifeless pile of limbs at her feet, and turned to the remaining rebel. Smartening up, the rebel got to his feet and made a mad dash for the exit. Rey nodded to Kylo to take care of it. Igniting his saber, Kylo marched towards the stumbling rebel. With the crowd parting and giving the masked soldier a wide berth, he aggressively slashed and cut down the rebel with ease, the sound of his crackling saber and the rebel’s screams mixing like a beautiful melody to Hux’s ears.

Once the rebel nuisance were dealt with, Rey held her hands up to draw the attention of her now allies. She spoke with such confidence and precision, her accent contributing and adding to the authority she just seemed to exhume. Any other planets and confederations that were unsure of their choices would know by the end of the night; if not by the glorious display of her power then by reassurance and the swell of pride that grew in everyone’s chest who served her. This was what she was preparing for, born to do. This was what had stirred in her when Kylo Ren touched her mind all those months ago. This was what Hux had been waiting for – _craving for_.

A leader worth serving. Her _awakening_.

-

Rey watched the sun set as she perched on her stolen speeder bike, basking in the familiar warmth her old scavenger clothes gave. Opting for something less extravagant, she donned her old clothes and snuck out of the city to watch the sun set on the outskirts, needing peace and quiet to gather her thoughts.

Someone had killed her grandfather. Despite how poorly executed their plan was, the fact was that someone had let two rebels into the city to assassinate her. This someone, Rey was confident, would stop at nothing to overthrow her.

She had an inkling of who it could be, there were only a few people who had the authority over the city gates, but kept her suspicions to herself. She didn’t want them to get wind of her inkling, opting for the time when they slip up. _That’s_ when she’ll strike. Alas, she ordered Hux to see if he could find the traitor amongst them, positive that he would return unsuccessful.

No matter, she knew she had the General’s loyalty now.

At the sound of a nearing landspeeder, she sighed and turned to said General, awaiting for his report. She could practically feel the disappointment radiate off him. Disappointment in his own failure.

His boots crunched under the gravel of the outskirts’ wasteland, the area devoid of habitation besides the two of them. He was nervous - he didn’t deny that. He couldn’t find any information of their traitor and had to report his failure to his Empress. He would have cringed at the sight of her if the memory of her power didn’t echo in his brain.

It was beautiful. Her power, her authority, her confidence shone into his soul like a sun – bright but dangerous if he got too close, and here he was: getting too close. He knelt before Rey, his head dropping low apologetically. Before he could utter a word, he felt a hand thread through his neatly tucked hair, her nails raking over his scalp and mussing his neatly kept style. Hux leaned into her touch, knowing full well he didn’t deserve such treatment for his lack of report.

“It’ll be fine.”

Her soft words were barely caught over the sound of the harsh afternoon winds.

-

When he spoke, her blood boiled. Just seeing him report to her as if nothing had happened, as if she was actually _stupid_ to not notice his betrayal, made her see red. He underestimated her, Rey knew that for sure. There was no one more doubtful of her than he was, even now after her display against the rebels. It was only a matter of time though, he was sure to snap. When it happened, she’ll be there to break him, regret not taking the chances she gave for him to see the truth.

She drummed her fingers slowly, the sound of her nails clicking against the smooth wood making him twitch at each click. She ignored his pointed look, his glares, turning a blind eye to the hatred that bubbled under the surface. She assumed his plan was to control her, seeing her scavenger self as an opportunity to take the Empire from under her. How wrong he was.

So she baited him.

She made absurd decisions, ones that almost went _against_ their code – not that their code was any good anyways. _Rule the galaxy so to unlock the secrets of the Sith Masters_? Rey rolled her eyes at the blindsided way her grandfather ruled. Both sides, Light and Dark, seemed so fixated on their ways and their teachings that they didn’t seem to see what was truly in front of them: maintaining the galaxy was about _balance_. Like shadows, when there’s light there will always be darkness. Embrace both sides and then The Force would be understood.

It was blindingly clear to her, she didn’t understand why no one else saw it. Well, she knew that Kylo did, hence why he never completely submersed himself in Sith teachings. However, as well intended his studies were, he was far too volatile to be the advocate for the grey teachings, training her as best he could before leaving the rest up to her own devices. It made everything fall neatly in place for her ruling.

“I would like to extend an invitation to the Resistance and what is left of the Republic to meet with me and iron out any scruples they have with us. I’d like to give them a chance to do the right thing.”

She genuinely believed in this, of course, but she knew that _he_ would not – could not – allow it. With Hux being bloodthirsty as he was, Rey was reassured by his nod in acceptance. Therefore, if Hux could understand the importance in this, _he_ should too.

Alas no, he didn’t. She felt it ripple in the Force, the anger and aggression stirring within him, waiting to strike. She knew the moment she was waiting for – _craved for_ – was soon. As he left, a soft smirk graced her features as she followed her loyal guards out.

It happened soon after her declaration but before any public announcements were made.

When Snoke barged into her private quarters one night, locking the doors behind him so neither could escape until the conflict was resolved, the lights were drawn low in her room. He almost missed her settled in the plush armchair in the corner, waiting for him with a glass of red wine.

“Finally snap, did you?”

The decrepit old man snarled. “It is you who finally snapped. Do you really think it’s such a good idea to have so much _mercy_ on the rebels? You’re almost as senile as your old man.”

Rey merely took a sip from her glass. “Hmm, that’s rich coming from you. Who will take over once you’ve rid yourself of me? _You_?” She let out a harsh laugh, the bark almost startling Snoke. “Please, you know _nothing_ about how to keep the galaxy in order.”

“At least I wouldn’t be weak like you.”

Crackling energy buzzing around the room was the only hint she got before blue light hit her chest, the Force Lightning twisting within her like a knife. She gasped at the unfamiliar feeling, Snoke’s pent up rage and hatred coursing through her like sweet wine. Dropping to her knees, she looked up through her lashes and watched him smile in triumph, believing that it would be that easy to be rid of her.

Snoke pulled out the unmistakable shape of a lightsaber hilt before igniting it, the bright red light bathing the room and dancing across his face. “So weak. Such wasted potential.” He lifted his arm and slashed down at her.

He growled in surprise when Rey’s hand shot out, despite the pain that shook her body, and encircled around his wrist. He screamed in anger at the strength she had over him, not believing that she was able to match his power. Before getting up from her knees, she smashed the glass in her hand, the thick red liquid of wine seeping into the rug beneath them. She drove the jagged edge of the glass into his stomach, twisting and relishing at the sound of the shards of glass squelching against his insides. She merely blinked at the splatters of blood that Snoke coughed over her face.

The lightning long faded by now and Snoke used his freed hand to clutch the saber, both hands driving the laser to cut into her arm. She roared in anger, the smell of her singed flesh filling her nostrils and hatred towards the old man. With her all strength, she pushed him back and slashed his throat open with the broken glass.

A sense of happiness and content started to fill her as Snoke dropped his lightsaber, stumbling backwards whilst clutching his throat and midsection. She bent and picked up the discarded weapon and slunk towards him, her heels pushing the blood that drenched in the rug further in. Flicking her wrist up, she watched in fascination as the old man wailed at the pain she brought him. Each slice caught him off guard, expecting her to end him quickly. He moaned in pain and fear as each cut she gave was only small, but enough to cripple him each time.

She felt quite proud of her form, her injury not impacting of her movements, continuing her torture upon her traitor. Death by a thousand cuts had a poetic ring that satisfied Rey immensely. Finally, after minutes of playing with her prey, the man no longer moved, death taking mercy upon him and taking him to the afterlife.

Happiness. Triumph. Relief. Accomplishment. Hatred.

Many emotions rolled within her as she sat on the edge of the step that led to her bed. Her eyes took in the bloodied sight of the man, limbs twisted in odd directions when he tried to escape her blows. She hummed, thinking what a shame it was to ruin her bedclothes for _this_. She had taken a liking to the fashion, the liberating feel, the symbolism of her wardrobe. Now, blood smeared against her skin through her sheer nightgown, painting a fine dotted pattern across her flesh.

As she leant back against the foot of her bed with the dead body still at her feet, she let out a long sigh. Finally, she could begin the reconstruction of the galaxy in a way it so desperately needed. Except, when she tried to move, her limbs seized up, freezing her body in her seated state.

 _Deep breaths_ , she thought to herself as she tried to come down from her high.

She didn’t know how long she remained in a state of anger and chaos until a shadow fell over her. With her eyes glazed over and unfocussed, she just made out the outline of her two soldiers.

Kylo breathed deeply and knelt next to her, cradling her injured arm that still clutched the lightsaber. He gently pried the hilt from her grasp and tossed it aside. Bending over, he left butterfly kisses along her arm, his lips grazing over her burnt flesh and blood smears.

At her catatonic state, he whispered. “Please, come back to us.” He hovered his hand over her wound and concentrated.

Hux stood to the side and watched the couple, as if he was intruding in an intimate scene he was not invited to. Slowly, he saw the seared flesh lighten in color and knit together again. For the longest time, he assumed Kylo was a Sith but obviously there was more to the dark solider than he originally assumed. Feeling useless as Rey healed, he grabbed the mangled body of their traitorous advisor and dragged him away from them, a smear of clotting blood painting the floors under him.

Rey turned to Kylo when her arm was repaired and opened her mouth. She tried, she really did, but no words would leave her.

_I need…_

She watched her emotional face reflected back through his dark eyes, struggling to grasp what she wanted.

… _to feel…_

Understanding, Kylo slipped her heels from her limp feet before scooping her small body, placing her on the large bed. He ripped his clothes off, thick layers upon layers discarded until his naked skin was expose for all to see. Rey’s head lulled near the edge of the bed, her body sprawled over the soft sheets. At the corner of her mind, she noted how the sheets were going to get blood stains on them. Her eyes fluttered shut as she felt Kylo’s soft lips descend onto her own, his long fingers carding through her loose hair that draped over the sheets. Kylo’s eyes flicked up at the noise of the Supreme Leader shuffling uncomfortably at the other end of the room.

 _She needs both of us_.

Without another prompt, Hux crossed the room, shedding his own clothes in the process, and practically _leaped_ onto the bed to join them. His knee dipped onto the mattress, Rey’s body tilted downwards slightly at the new weight. She moaned at the feel of Hux’s rough stubble grazing her stomach, his hands skimming up and down her sides. She could feel the new smears of blood rubbing along her skin from his hands but didn’t care. If anything, it fuelled her passion more.

Hux slipped an arm under her form and lifted her up higher, his lips kissing her stomach softly. He grinned at Rey’s shaky laugh when his leathery tongue dipped into her belly button. She seemed to be coming back to a state of awareness.

She lifted herself up, sitting upright and shrugging her thin robe from her shoulders before slipping her lacy bralet off. Hux watched entranced as she moved towards him, completely ignoring Kylo, and pushed him onto his back; the palm of her hands on his chest not giving away of what was to come.

Gingerly pulling the crotch of her underwear aside, she positioned herself above his hard member and slowly slid down, his eyes watching her like a hawk as his cock disappeared past her lips. Once she was fully sheathed, he let out a strangled moan, eyes darting to Kylo who sat to the side, watching them. When she pulled herself up and dropping her body again onto his length, he reached up and grabbed her face, pulling her roughly to give her bruising kisses. With her face in the palms of his bloodied hands, he started to thrust into her, his hips snapping up to give her what she so desperately needed.

She moaned into the mouth, her fingers sinking into his arms for support, not caring how her nails would leave small crescent shapes on his alabaster skin when they were done. She rose up and lent back on her knees, shifted her body for a deeper angle. The moan that left her made Hux grab her hips and rock them frantically, his fingers most probably leaving their own imprints. He watched through his hooded lids as Kylo settled behind her and cupped her breasts, fingers massaging and rubbing her erect nipples. Rey threw her head back in ecstasy and exposed the smooth column of her neck. Kylo latched onto the flesh with his teeth, tongue flicking over her soft skin and teeth sinking in. Despite the firm grip on her waist and the teeth clamped down on her neck, Rey continued to let out small gasps.

“More…” she moaned, her fingers clawing Hux’s chest, making him thrust up wildly, yearning to see her become more and more undone.

Kylo pulled away from the duo and momentarily got off the bed to retrieve something from a nearby table. When he joined them again, his hands were slick with his other holding something Hux couldn’t make out. Before he could crane his neck further to see what it was, Rey let out a sharp yell and collapsed against Hux’s chest, her body shaking and twitching erratically. Still clueless as to what happened, Hux sent a confused look to Kylo, never once pausing in his thrusts.

He was met with a boyish smirk that would have made his heart skip a beat if he wasn’t fucking Rey in such a frenzied state. With a wary glance, he watched as Kylo lent over the trembling back of Rey and lightly kissed her sternum, reassuring whispers rolling off his tongue to comfort her. Before Hux could directly ask, he felt the unmistakable touch of Kylo’s fingers grazing his ballsack, the pads of his digits teasing him mercilessly. Soft gasps mixed with Rey’s own, both of their bodies squirming under the probing hands of Kylo.

With a wet _schlup_ , Kylo pulled his finger away from them and held up the object that was alluded from Hux before. His eyes widened at the definitive shape of a butt plug and shook as Kylo drizzled lube all over it, the slick substance rolling down his wrist and elbow filthily. He sighed in relief when Rey mewled after a few moments.

Shivering, Rey’s grip on Hux tightened when Kylo slipped his finger into her puckered hole once more, his thumb massaging circles at her entrance whilst curling to stroke her insides. With a generous amount of lube, he twisted and added another finger, prepping her sufficiently before replacing his fingers with the plastic plug. It slid in with ease, fitting snuggly inside. He could only imagine at how she clenched around it, her puckered hole sucking it in every now and then before relaxing to the new feeling.

Adding more lube to his fingers, Kylo laid on his stomach and settled in front of Hux’s balls, blowing them gently and smirking at the erratic twitching it caused. He gave the wrinkly sack a tentative lick before getting to work to lap at it greedily. Whilst doing do, he massaged his rim, the tip of his finger pushing into the ginger slowly. At the resistance, he changed his technique to sucking at the sack, hoping that it would help him relax.

Through the sensations of being filled in both holes, Rey cracked an eye open once she got her breathing under control. She saw the General struggle under her and felt the unruly hair of Kylo brushing against her backside, his head shifting frequently making her guess with accuracy of what he could be doing. Rey rested her chin against Hux’s tense shoulders and whispered in his ear, hoping to relax him. His thrusts had long since stopped, his penis on the verge of softening in her if it wasn’t for her clenching to keep him stiff.

“Shhh…relax…it’ll be fine. We’ve got you. Trust us,” Rey whispered, leaving soft kisses behind his ear. She guiding his face to turn to hers, her lips descending onto his. Her tongue glided along Hux’s, probing and tasting him.

Meanwhile, Kylo continued his languid stroking of the General’s anus, thrusting into him deeply and aiming for his prostate. It took him few tries but when the shaking become more erratic to the point that he had to hold down Hux’s thighs down, he knew he found what he was looking for. Curling his finger, he continued to stroke and brush against his prostate, Kylo practically growling at the gasps from above. He removed his fingers and like with Rey, he slipped the remaining butt plug into him, Hux’s hole sucking the object eagerly. Kylo stopped it from slipping inside completely, opting for slow shallow thrusts before letting it go, the reddening hole drinking in the object to the hilt. It was mesmerising. Combined with the soft _squelch_ ing noises, the picture of Hux’s hard cock buried in Rey with both of their holes gently squeezing around the glistening plugs burned into his mind.

Growling, Kylo propped himself onto his hands and knees, biting the round flesh of Rey’s ass as he rolled his balls in the palm of his hand. He sucked on the skin, making small spots of a hickey form, and wrapped his long fingers around his pulsating cock. He squeezed more lube onto his hand before stroking himself to the glorious scene before him. As he pumped himself, his remaining hand tentatively buffed at the border between Rey’s sweet cunt and Hux’s veiny cock, testing how far he could stretch his empress. He nudged his finger into her gently, careful to observe any discomfort that it could cause.

Rey felt positively full, filled the brim. When she felt Kylo’s probing finger, her breath quickened, unsure if she could take him as well. Despite this, she felt her muscles loosen further to his caresses, his fingers taking care in stretching and prepping her. She breathed small puffs of air, tickling Hux’s face. At the feel of Kylo’s wriggling finger against the base of his cock, Hux watched Rey carefully, fully understanding what Kylo’s plan was. He checked Rey’s face, seeing her flushed cheeks and reddened lips from being constantly clenched between her teeth. He reached up and took her face into his hands, pulling her towards him. It was his turn to try to reassure her, his soft kisses the only thing he could do to help her.

With a generous amount of lube coating his hands, he carefully slipped the cock from Rey, covering it with lube. Kylo pressed his dick against Hux’s, both of them gasping at the sensation of slipping against each other. He grabbed both of their lengths in his large palm and stroked it slowly, moaning at how positively decadent it felt. He pressed the pad of his thumb against both of their slits, their precum mixing with the lube. Catching a meaningful look being tossed his way from Rey, he released their cocks and gestured to Rey to lower herself back onto the Supreme Leader’s cock.

Chest pressed against chest, Rey clung onto Hux and waited, anticipation building within her. She felt Kylo shift behind her as he got into position above them. With one knee against the bed and the other foot propped up close to their upper bodies, he positioned himself and slowly pushed in. Neither of the two moved as Kylo gripped onto Rey’s shoulder for support, his brows knitted together as inch by inch, he wedged himself into the already filled cunt.

Hux was the first to gasp with Rey being too busy sucking in desperate gasps of air so to not faint. The feel of Kylo sliding against him as Rey clamped around the two experimentally was enough for him to see stars. When they had all adjusted to the new feeling, Kylo slowly pulled out before smoothly thrusting inside again. The three of them groaned in unison. Kylo picked up the pace, his thrusts getting faster and faster, the generous lube smeared all over them allowing him to increase the speed to a vigorous fuck.

Snapping of hips, soft sound of grunting and the filthy squelching filled the room. Rey and Hux didn’t move a muscle, both perfectly content with the feel of Kylo’s cock rubbing against them. Hux had initially felt the need to move, to contribute to the double penetration, but once Kylo found his rhythm, his head merely fell back onto the fluffy pillows and rode the wave of intense pleasure that shook his body. It felt amazing, as if he was fucking Rey himself but he wasn’t even moving. The cock rubbing against his whilst surrounded by Rey’s clenching warmth was enough to bring him to the edge.

Rey watched deliriously as Hux’s mouth fell open lewdly, serenity taking over the General. She had to keep remembering to breathe, Kylo’s sharp thrusts fucking the air directly from her lungs. She felt animalistic – carnal – with her toes curling and her body buzzing with sexual energy.  It was ecstasy and pure happiness to be able to connect with her two loyal men in such a way. Nothing could compare to the connection they now shared. She sobbed as her clit caught against Hux’s curls that decorated his groin, the roughness giving her the edge she needed.

Kylo couldn’t see straight anymore, fervently fucking the two beneath him. He sunk his teeth into her shoulders, not caring if the blood he drew mixed with the smears of crimson that already caked her body. She was glorious. Hux was glorious. _They were glorious._ When he felt soft tendrils brush against his mind, he screamed, his hoarse cries echoing the room as he buried himself deeply into Rey and emptied himself. He panted, body shaking and still sensitive from the cumming, and coughed on his saliva when he felt the ginger shuddering soon after.

The General gazed up at Rey in wonder, her soft caresses grazing his mind a moment before he came with furious intensity. The presence was new and familiar at the same time. When he closed his eyes to ride out his orgasm, he could almost see a soft golden glow that he was sure to belong to Rey. Mixing with the glow was a gentle rolling of dark smoke, swirling around the glow, the colors dancing together hypnotically. He never put much stock in relationships, his childhood cold and frigid, but sensing his comrades open themselves to each other – to _him_ – filled him with a sense of belonging. He never thought he would experience this feeling that he assumed people called love.

With both of their cum mixing, Rey rode waves upon waves of pleasure that coursed through her veins. Her hair fell over her face, hiding how open she was, not particularly caring if she lost control of her mental barriers. She felt wisps of energy mixing within her, dark smoke and an orange aura filling her. Her throat dried from the shallow pants, her body soaring from the fulfilment and gratification that encapsulated her.  

Time passed and none of them took any notice. At one point before they passed out, Kylo lowered himself onto the soft covers, dragging the duo along with him and slinging his leg over the splayed limbs. He pulled them close, his fingers just closing around Hux’s arm and hugged them close.

When they stirred hours later, smiles of varying degrees of lethargy painted on their faces. Rey buried her head further into the pillows, wanting to savor the feeling and glow she was bathed in. Kylo was the first to get up, his bones cracking from the curled position he stayed in throughout the night. When the sound of water met Hux’s ears, he poked Rey, tilting his head in the direction where the noise came from. “Come on, we need to get cleaned up.”

Excited at the idea of bathing with them both, she stretched languidly, like a cat, and yawned softly. Hux slowly removed their plugs, both of their holes clenching at its absence. She slumped against the arms that cradled her, enjoying the feel of the general carrying her. Through her long lashes, she saw Kylo perched on the edge of the large tub, a scent of vanilla filling her nostrils and the steam making her sag further into the arms. She practically unravels when she’s lowered into the warmth, the milky water gently washing away the cracking bloodstains on her body. Her eyes fluttered shut once more when she feels the water rising at the addition of another body entering the water.

Soon, water is doused over her and a thick lather is being massaged into her hair. She pointedly keeps her eyes closed to avoid any stray suds from stinging her eyes. Spreading her senses, she can feel Hux behind her methodically washing her hair while Kylo is busy making sure that all of Snoke’s blood is rid from her. It’s not until after more water is poured over her until her hair is clean that she feels the final body submerging into the water with her. With eyes glossy from pure relaxation, she lets a satiated smile creep over her face. She sees matching faces of devotion and adoration reflected back at her. She’s truly at peace now.

-

When she makes legislations and involves herself in politics, she’s ruthless and blunt. She stalks through the halls with such elegance and grace that it would be hard for anyone to believe that a mere year ago she was just scavenger scum. There was an air about her, her presence untouchable; especially with her two trusted men never far from her. She doesn’t flinch when she gives her verdict, no matter how horrible it is sometimes. Even then, she never does anything without reason. Everything she does eventually serves purpose, one way or another. Nothing is ever wasted.

Within the private confines of her personal quarters, she unravels completely, her heart on her sleeve and face bared for them to pick up and piece back together. It’s not weakness, it’s survival: dancing on the line that separates light and dark. They keep her grounded. She needs them to, if she’s to rule the galaxy.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Art Edits [[one](http://kuresoto.tumblr.com/post/140426861988/reylux-she-was-their-queen-their-leader-their)/[two](http://kuresoto.tumblr.com/post/140566042053/reylux-she-was-unfathomable-power-what-they)]
> 
> Fashion Insp [[x](https://36.media.tumblr.com/34e8495c306fb819507047db55c8218d/tumblr_o2xfgrVEJR1uscofmo1_500.jpg)/[x](http://41.media.tumblr.com/60d61d9b95510d650299eccada563019/tumblr_o2xjbd6lh51r79qbvo2_r1_1280.jpg)/[collection](http://www.vogue.com/fashion-shows/fall-2016-ready-to-wear/alexander-mcqueen/slideshow/collection)]
> 
> Based on prompt/thread [[x](http://juulna.tumblr.com/post/140270224851/rey-theories)]


End file.
